The Legend of Zelda: The Hidden Evil
by Hasuki
Summary: This is a story I started writing. I thought, Link always had so much power in his hands but what if it was so much not even he could control the greed? Thus, the idea for my story is born. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

There was once a legend that told of a hero that did great things…

A great evil rose from the dark and threatened the land. The hero came with his great sword of light and destroyed the evil with one swift blow, purging the lands. But then.. something happened..

The sword started to change, the white light around it slowly tainted to a blood red. The hero changed himself; the power of sword came to his mind and caused it to rot…

He began to rule everyone with an iron fist, casting aside anyone who threatened his rule. Evil filled his mind and soon this evil started to move into the great treasure he possessed within him, the fabled Triforce of Courage…

The great sages of the order devised a plan to end the new evil that threatened the world. They put the entire world into a deep sleep while they worked unhindered to erase the evil. They were able to remove it from his mind but in the process he forgot everyone, everything that had happened to him…

_H-Hello?… Please… Wake up… Can you hear me? .. Wake up now…. We need you … please just wake up…._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

His head swam, his muscles ached, his throat was hoarse with a great thirst and his stomach with great hunger. He slowly rose in the darkness, hands moving to rub his eyes to find they were dry and hard. He muttered to himself, climbing out of the stone box he had been laying in and stumbling onto the marble floors. His eyes peered into the darkness before him. There was only one source of light, a strange red glow. He moved towards it as a voice called out to him and longed for his touch upon the blade. He staggered towards it, hand outstretched to take the blade. He wrapped his fingers around the hilt and a familiar feeling came to him, but why was it familiar? He pulled it from the stone it had been set into and there was a blinding white light that took his vision over…

_It begins…_

He opened his eyes a second time, the same feelings coming to him. This time he was in a lit chamber, sprawled across the marbles floors in front of a strange pedestal which once held something, but whatever it was it was long gone. He looked around, giving a small sound of surprise as he moved for the doors to get outside.

He burst through into the bright sunlight, raising a hand to block his eyes from them from the intense light that wafted over him. He stumbled forward, now noticing he was garbed in a simple brown robe, hardly suitable for any occasion as a means of clothing. At the moment, he didn't really care. He wanted to know where he was, how he had gotten there, but most importantly who he was.

He pushed past the crowds of people, moving towards what looked like a gate to the outside. He heard cries of people in the bustling marketplace, 'Lon Lon Milk! Sure to give you that extra boost of energy! Only 100 rupees for two servings!', 'Get your Princess Zelda miniatures! Collect the whole set for the low low price of 50 rupees a model!'

_Zelda?… She sounds familiar…_

He finally made it clear of all the people, stumbling forward to the large wooden gate where the metal hand of a guard met his chest. "Halt, citizen! I cannot let you pass unarmed. Dangerous beasts roam the fields." He blinked a few times, not sure exactly where he was coming from.

"Dangerous?… ya.. Ill just come back later then."

He walked back into the town, turning back the other way to see an all new sight. At the top of the hill rested a huge castle shining with gold and gems even from this distance. He gasped at the sight as two words came into his head.

_Hyrule Castle_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Starting Over**

The boy walked away from castle gate, his foot steps a little lazy causing him to stagger as he walked. He scratched his head, scanning the area. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and he shrugged. He had no where to go and the gaurds would not let him leave the city and so he decided to entertain himself.

Staring up at the sign shaped like a bull's-eye with an arrow sticking out of the centre, he felt like trying his luck and just maybe win something useful. He walked in, the dank atmosphere greeting him as a gruff voice sounded from behind the counter.

"Try your luck? Only 50 rupees."

He looked at his waist, there was a bag there that was jingling. He opened it, staring at the gems inside. The shopkeep raised an eyebrow.

"Ye' must be a foreigner.. just gimme one o' those blue ones."

The man nodded, handing it to him on the counter as he took the bow supplied and went to the spot where he had to shoot.

"Alright, now ya need to shoot at the rupees as they scrolls by. Ya get as much money as ya shoot and if you hit them all you get a special prize."

He nodded again, drawing back the first arrow and waited.

The game started, the shining gems coming cross on tracks. His eye suddenly darted at the movement, his finger releasing the arrow as it flew straight through the center of the gem. He drew another arrow quickly, firing it off at an incredible rate at another that came along. He was soon asking himself where he learned to shoot like that, the skill was like a third arm to him.

The shop keeper's jaw dropped as he gawked at the sight. He groaned in surprise and anguish.

"Augh! How did ya do that?"

He grumbled, ducking under the counter as he brought out a shield with a familiar symbol upon it.

"'Ere is your prize. Once said to be owned by a legendary hero."

He picked it up, turning the shining metal over in his hands to see a name engraved on the wood inside the metal disk.

_Link_

The man turned it back over to look at the shiny metal once more. His reflection came in past the paint and he caught the first glimpse of himself. Long pointed ears like everyone else he had seen with thick golden hair. A green hat was upon his head that matched the tunic upon his body.

_Am I… Link?_

He asked himself in his head as he strapped the shield onto his back. He left the store after collecting the 100 rupees from hitting all the gems in the game. He walked out after collecting his earnings, staring into the bustling streets once more now with a name to place upon himself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Princess**

"Stop, thief!"

Link turned around to see a man barrelling down the road, kicking up a trail of dust behind him he was running so fast. He gasped, the man was coming right for him. He jumped to the side, grunting as he rolled on the ground. He looked up to see the thief heading to the castle with a bag in his hand. He reached down to his belt to find his rupee bag gone and he gave a hateful stare down the road.

He started in a run of his own, moving after the thief as he tore right past the guards into the castle yard. Link moved past the dazed guards, watching the other man trace a path right into the castle. The guards quickly started their patrols again, making sure no one planned to get into the castle. Link, on the other hand, had different plans.

He started to weave, going behind trees and hedges as he went towards the large metal gate that blocked off the entrance to the castle. Once he had snuck past, he found a strange part of the wall with the bricks jutting out. He climbed them like a ladder, toppling over the wall into a patch of fresh green grass. He grunted as he contacted the ground again, slowly rising to his feet. The thief was standing on the other end of the field, smirking at him and laughing. With another taunt he sprinted off under an arch and Link quickly followed again. Again he had stopped, laughing like a jolly clown as he dropped the rupee bag on the ground and disappeared.

"What the hell was with that guy?"

There was a soft gasp, Link looked up to the sound to see a beautiful young girl turn around. She was wearing a pink dress which dragged along the group and had a strange symbol on it like three triangles connected at their corners.

"You… how did you get past the guards?"

"I walked.." He retorted in a sarcastic accent

She flushed a little, her pale complexion becoming a pastel shade of pink. She eyed the shield and a strange look immediately flashed by her eye.

"S-so, you really did wake up… I guess I best fulfill the duty set to me."

She turned away with a stern, serious look on her face. She only returned a few minutes later bearing leather shoes and a strange green outfit.

"Here, these are yours."

He reached out and accepted the clothing, eyeing it as if he had just received something after losing it many years ago.

"This all looks so familiar…" His voice carried a hollow sounding tone, as if he was far in the distance. "Princess, if you would be so kind." He made a hand gesture and she responded, turning around from sight. Link stripped the tattered brown robe and pulled on the green attire. "This is much more like it." He nodded, staring at his reflection in a pool if water.

He suddenly stood up, ram rod straight, heading for her and coming rather close with a menacing expression.

"How did you know this stuff belonged to me? How did you know I was waking up from… whatever the hell that was!"

Her eyes took on a defensive glare, staring straight back into his. "Because, you foolish boy, I was the one who woke you up."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Beauty of Steel**

Long, slender digits passed through the tufts of blonde hair that hung from his head. The hair was now being matted down by the green cap upon his head, the same style of attire that was donned on the rest of his body.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. The world is going to shit and everyone is too much of a pussy to do anything. That's where I come in, huh?"

The princess' look stayed as a steely glare that never once faltered from its target.

"To put it blunt, yes. We need your help, you are the only person in all of Hyrule who has ever been able to stand up to Ganon and his minions and now something even worse."

Link merely scoffed at the woman; his smirking face only seemed to rile the princess up more.

"Look, what kind of rewards would I even get from doing such a things? From what I hear, I don't get squat."

He seemed to have struck another cord as Zelda literally started to shake with anger, suddenly taking a deep breath to calm her as she straightened out the dress she wore.

"We will discuss methods of payment after you accomplish the tasks set before you."

"You know what princess, you might just have yourself a deal."

"My name is Zelda."

"Whatever."

She resumed her rather unkind stare as Link turned around and strolled on towards the exit of the garden.

A figure emerged from the shadows, a cloak covering the person's face. "What have you learned from him?"

Zelda's look turned solemn as she didn't even bother to look at the hooded figure. "We didn't wipe all the evil, he still possesses some in the form of that cocky attitude."

The hooded figure nodded, slightly disgruntled from the information.

"I suppose that is better than having him destroying our cities."

Zelda's look turned to a new look, one of a flirty nature. "Although, it does make him rather charming…"

"Mind on your work, Zelda."

"Yes, yes I understand." Although, she could not wipe the sexy smile off her face as she replayed the encounter with the fabled 'Hero of Time' in her mind a few times.

Link pushed through the bustling through the bustling crowds as he walked through the town. If he really had to save their lives they should at least step aside for him. Another thing kept irking him, some people would stare at him their jaws dropping in utter disbelief as if they had just seen some character from a story book emerge in front of their eyes.

His eyes gleamed with a satisfaction as he had found what he searched for, a shop with a great sword painted across the sign with the words 'Blacksmith' painted across the shining blade.

"This is what I need."

Pushing open the doors, he entered the dank room and quickly sweep the area with his cold eyes. "I need a sword, can you give me one or not?"

The man behind the counter sputtered the coffee he was drinking, running frightened to the man at the door who towered at least a foot over the short and fat man. "Why yes, we have a very wide range of blades varying in length and ability-"

"Get one, about two and a half feet long. Light weight and perfectly sharpened."

"Y-Yes sir!" The man scurried off like a small rat, retrieving a blade that looked oddly familiar. "This blade is a replica, designed to look like the legendary 'Master Sword'. I am sure you will find it fits your needs perfectly."

"Thanks." He dumped the contents of his rupee bag onto the counter as he headed for the door. "I don't care if its too little or too much, I'm taking the sword." And without giving the man time for another word he was out the door and securing the blade to his back.

"Alright, its time to show these people what I'm made of!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Home on the Range 

The guard was in utter disbelief when Link had returned fully garbed for battle. With a triumphant smirk, he waved the guard off like a door man and walked outside. He gasped at the sight. Crisp, green grass rolling over the hills as far as the eye could see and clean waters entered the castle, only to leave from the other side. He was overcome with a boyish desire, running full tilt through the grass as a hunt of laughter left him. Grinning like a fool, he walked on with a heaving chest and sore legs. How free and willing he felt compared to the cramped confines experienced at his awakening.

In the distance, Link's eye caught a strange looking wall which seemed to harbour a few buildings. He started towards it, astonishment on his face at the sight of it as if he was seeing the world for the very first time. A sign hung over the entrance depicting the head of a cow. Shrugging, he entered through the main passage. There was a gasp and the sound of water sloshing out of a dropped bucket, A girl with long, flowing hair the colour of hot fire stood with a hand concealing her lips. Bright, eager eyes looked at the young man's way as she lowered the hand.

"It has been such a long time since we have had visitors…" There was a pause, the cute voice hung in the air like the ring of a church bell. From her body hung a dress, no where as elaborate as the princess' had been but beautiful in its own way. Blue decorated the main portions, along with a scatter of white. Sewn into the hem was a white lace that seemed to match the dress perfectly. "Welcome, to Lon-Lon Ranch." She took a bow before him then upon returning to stand she smiled, matching the cuteness of her tone. "I am Maron. I live here with my father, Talon. I… take care of the horses." She was a light pink in the face, obviously taken back by the young male.

Still feeling somewhat boyish, he returned her bow before a smirk rolled across his face. "The name is Link. I just came from the castle. According to the uh… 'Higher ups' I am supposed to be some kind of here." He laughed mockingly as he shook his head. "I spotted your ranch and decided to drop in."

Malon's face remained ever bright, a small nod proceeding her words. "My father will be very glad to have company, or maybe even business again." She moved closer to him as her tone dropped slightly in pitch. "I really hope you are a hero, than the monsters will leave and we can sell to the town again."

"Maron, you talking to the horses again?" A voice, no doubt belonging to a plump male (defined by the cheery tune which would remind someone of Saint Nick), sounded through the curtains. Sure enough, the short man hobbled down the stone doorstep coming in a hurried trot to the taller girl. "Eh, Company? Handsome man too, maybe he would make a good husband."

"Oh! F-Father! Quite embarrassing our quest!" Although, by the tone of Maron's cheeks it was easy to see she was the one embarrassed. "Please excuse him, he is obsessed with finding me a nice boy."

A deep laugh filled the air, just a note lower from being sinister. Link's voice, an echo of the laugh, followed. "Well don't get your hopes up, I am not a very nice boy." The ring of cold steel registered as quickly as eyes spotted the shining blade. Malon almost screamed, clamping fingers to her lips as the edge moved towards her body quickly diverting with a 'whizzing' sound. It came to stop after severing half a fence post. Maron's face was white with fright while she applauded.

"Wow! That was incredible!"

Talon added in his own praise. "Yes, well done m'boy. Almost thought I'd need a new daughter. Gets the blood going, that's for sure."

"Where did you ever learn to wield a sword like that?"

Link's face was confused, his eyes focused on the glinting blade. "I… don't know. It was as if it was second nature."

Talon suddenly cut in." Well we aught to stop bothering you and let you get on with business." He practically threw admiring girl aside. "Er… what is your business, anyways?"

"I am supposedly some kind of 'Hero' sent to vanquish evil. I really don't know where to start."

Malon nudged the plump man, Talon nodding in agreement. "Well we did send out a cart of milk to Kokari Forest bout our farm hand has yet to return."

"Let me guess. You expect me to risk my ass to go and look for him?" His cocky tone had returned to him, his smirk directed at the little man.

Malon suddenly burst in, hands clasped together and eyes sparkling like diamonds. She had moved rather close so he could not look away from her. "Please, please find them. He has my horse, Epona. Please… It would mean the world to me. I would be eternally grateful."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the slow post on this story, but I have been really busy with school. Grade 12 this year and teachers don't let you slack for the slightest second. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it during math class.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The First Quest 

Link was halfway through a brisk walk towards the village of the Kokori. His reward sounded rather promising and he currently could use the four-legged companion, finding walking to be ill spent time. The sun was starting to dip dangerously low on the edge of the mountains and after hearing the tales from the two farm-folk, he certainly did not want to get caught outside after dark.

The effort of his legs ten folded as he started in a sprint. "Only a few hundred yards…" The first bits of anxiousness came to him when a howling wolf resignated to his ears. The ground rumbled, shaking the dirt at his feet. He leapt back as the dirt gave way and a bone hand clawed through the air trying to snatch his leg. Soil and clumps of grass were thrown in all directions as the rest of the skeleton emerged. It shook free the brown earth, a high pitched and mocking laughter leaving its 'throat' as the hand swiped at Link. Its blue glowing eyes widened as a sword met the arm and sent it from from the body. Another sound left the creature, one of fear as the sword came again and smashed the skull, the bones cracked and lit up like logs on a fire. The monster's body was consumed in a sudden burst of blue fame. When the fire ceased and only moonlight was left to illuminate the grassy field, a small bag dropped to the ground.

"Must have been taken off a victim." Link kneeled down and snatched the bag, examining the rupees inside. "Not much, but it is free money." He pocketed the contents, the bag leaving in another burst of blue flames when it had been emptied. Again, he started in a slow walk whistling in triumph and completely carefree. His jolly state was broken as he heard another laugh, something scrambling out of the hole. He turned around giving a sound of surprise to see three more of the monsters and it looked like another was coming. "Sonnuva-" He turned like a bolt of lightning, ripping away like wildfire as the bony menaces perused. He could see the oddly shaped tree that marked the entrance to the forest. Glancing over his shoulder, Link spotted at least two more skeletons adding to the total; his entire body surging with adrenaline. Footsteps pounded at his heels, the sharp laugh ringing through his ears. The entrance was close, his feet left the ground as he hurled his body weight through the wooden threshold.

Rolling, tumbling onto hard wood, creaking ropes and planks. He rose to his feet, sword and shield at the ready. Peering out into the darkness, the glowing eyes of the skeleton men stared back but for whatever reason they failed to enter the forest. He sighed with relief, putting his sword and shield away as he cautiously stepped across the bridge. The old wood and ropes creaked once more but showed no sign of danger for the passer-by. Again. A wooden threshold awaited him on the other side of the bridge. A peculiar curiosity moved Link forward, a strange feeling like coming home for the first time.

The entire place was deserted, nothing but strange glowing puff palls that seemed to fall out of nothingness. His footsteps, sound dampened by the grasses and small plants that grew all around the area, headed towards one of the buildings. A sign stood infront of the tree house depicting a strange picture that looked to be drawn by a child. He tested the first rung of the ladder before quickly ascending the ladder into the house.

"Hello?" A strange ball with wings instantly came at Link. "Hey! You shouldn't just barge into people's houses!" It attacked, smacking into his chest and pushing him back a small bit. "Go on! Get out of Link's house!"

"My house?" His eyes suddenly opened in surprise. "I am Link, you crazy little b-"

"Link!" It's wings fluttered rapidly, creating a strange ringing noise as it launched forward again. Upon closer inspection, the ball was a glow that surrounded a small woman with wings. Her tiny arms made as big a hug they could around his neck. "Where have you been you big fool? I've been so worried and Saria keeps asking where you went!"

"Wait, who, what? This is really confusing." He pulled the fairy off with two fingers and held her in front of his face. "Who are you? How is this my home?"

"You are such a forgetful boy…" The fairy shook from his grasp. "Its me, Navi. Your fairy that the deku tree assigned when you were a small boy."

"Navi? Right, anyways lets just get down to business." He turned at that moment, leaving the house and making for the ladder as the small fairy perused. "From what I hear these little tree children, or whatever the hell you call them, are having some kind of problems."

"That is true." The new voice startled Link, causing him to trip as he fell forward into the dirt. "You always were such a klutz, Link." A cute child with flowing green locks of hair loomed over him with a sweet smile.

"Saria, I presume."

The girl continued to smile down at the man, offering her hand to help him to his feet. "It's been a long time, Link. The other Kokori do not recognize you, for they hid when the forest spoke of your presence. I trust they will show themselves when they realize you are no threat."

"Wonderful…" Spoken with a heavily sarcastic tone. Link took her hand and rose to his feet. He looked around, noticing another fairy was orbiting around an empty patch of air, or so it seemed. Another child-like person suddenly emerged out of no where, acting as if nothing strange was happening in his home. "Anyways, lets just skip to the next point. Where exactly is this evil I have to vanquish?" Having already lost his patience for the games of these forest folk, he tapped his foot against the as he awaited an answer.

A solemn look overcame Saria's face and she looked almost about to cry. "Yes, of course." She walked, Link following close behind as she took him into a glade inhabited by a small tree. The tree looked up at the two, a startled Link releasing a gasp.

"Hey there! I'm the Deku Tree Sprout!" The tree literally smiled at the two. "Ooo, Saria is this the one who will solve our little problem?" The girl nodded in response, which caused the gleeful tree to perk up even more. Link was sure the tree would explode soon enough. "Well, lets not dawdle, it is right over there." Once more for the day, Link's eyes had seen something that just could not be real. It was a rip in the air, as if the very fabric of reality had been torn asunder at a single point. "Great evil looms from this hole in time and reality. I have not yet seen if one can enter unharmed but I am sure you will be alright."

"Wait, what? You expect me to just go in there with a good chance of no survival?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The cheery tone the Deku Tree Sprout carried sent a cold shiver down Link's back.

"Whatever, I am so haunting your ass when I die." He took a few timid steps forward, cautiously approaching.

"Link, look out!" The small fairy broke into the scene, hovering around the 'portal'. "Something is coming out!" Sure enough, the material of the strange vortex swirled and contoured as something started to pour through. A head armed with foot long fangs followed by a slithering body lunged forward at the Hero. Acidic venom spilled across the grass, killing all it touched. Link rolled, a fat most unfitting narrowly flashing by. The snake recoiled as its entire body came into the clearing. Link was quick to draw his sword and dive forward. Metal was about to meet scale as the snake's tail whipped back around and cast Link into the trunk of a tree. He slowly rose, looking up to find the beast coming for him once more. The fairy fluttered around helplessly, not sure how to help. The lizard's eyes focused on him, raging for blood as it raised its mass above Link and towered over him.

"Now, Link! Its belly is soft, attack it." Link nodded, face turning to determination as he charged forward and with a might cry shoved the blade into the monster. It hissed and flailed about madly, casting Hero and sword, along with Fairy, in all directions. It spun around, leaving a thick gooey trail of black blood as it retreated into the nether. Panting, Link rose to his feet and walked to retrieve his weapon.

"You have got to be shitting me…" He shook his head, using the grass to remove the blood on his weapon. "No way in hell I am going in there." The fairy regained air and flew over to him.

"Don't be such a baby!' Charging forward, she ran into his chest and cast him head over heels backwards into the nether. He reached out, grabbing air as his startled face watched the entire world turn dark, a sick sucking sound at his ears.


End file.
